justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2020
}} is the eleventh game in the series. Revealed on June 10, 2019, at E3 2019, the game is planned to be released on November 5, 2019, worldwide. It is the first game to be released for Google Stadia. Gameplay and Features celebrates a decade of bringing people together with exciting new content! *Immerse yourself in the Just Dance universe and go through 10 years of fun and endless creativity with a digital collection of iconic stickers reflecting back on the last 10 years of Just Dance! *Team up with friends for more fun in our Coop mode, returning to the Just Dance franchise for Just Dance 2020. Co-op mode brings players together to combine scores and rule the dancefloor! *Little ones can join in on the fun with the acclaimed Kids Mode! The dedicated mode allows the youngest players to enjoy it in full with 8 new kid-friendly curated songs, coming along with a fun dance experience tailored to kid’s needs. *With , the dance on-demand subscription streaming service, you have access to 500+ songs and more! Every copy of the game comes with 1-month’s access! Be the star of your own show! Just Dance 2020 is more personalized than ever with an enhanced recommendation system *The game learns your dancing habits and pushes you content you will like, at the time that’s right for you! Follow your instincts and pick the perfect pre-made playlist to match your mood, or let the game make recommendations created just for you. For every moment, there’s a Just Dance playlist. *With the intuitive interface, personalizing your game experience has never been so easy. Pick your favorite songs among the ever-growing Just Dance catalog and create your own playlists to customize your Just Dance parties! Bust a move! The party never stops with Just Dance 2020 *There is always something going on in Just Dance 2020! Check out the enhanced home page for the latest news on in-game seasonal events and more recommendations on songs or playlists to dance to and videos to watch. Make sure to visit the World Dance Floor to party online with the Just Dance community and enjoy themed events, Happy Hours, tournaments and new bossfamilies to defeat, all year long! *Keep the party going with Just Dance Unlimited! More songs and content will be added throughout the year to enrich Just Dance 2020 players’ experience. No additional accessories are required to join the fun! Just use your smartphone with the Just Dance Controller app! *Use your smartphone to navigate in-game, track and score your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! Up to 6 players can play with their phones simultaneously. Covers Tracklist Code Exclusives These songs can be unlocked through a secret code. ESRB/PEGI Ratings ESRB Rating Resources can be found here Category: Platforms: PlayStation 4, Stadia, Nintendo Switch, Wii, Xbox One Content descriptors: Mild Lyrics, Mild Suggestive Themes Other: Users Interact, In-Game Purchases (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Switch, Stadia) Rating Summary: This is a music-rhythm dance simulation game in which players perform choreographed routines by following the movements of on-screen characters. Players score points by accurately moving their bodies in time to the music and scrolling indicators. One dance sequence depicts a female character wearing hot pants that display moderate amounts of buttocks. Some song lyrics contain references to alcohol (e.g., “Sippin gin and juice”; “Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light”; “Voli's the new vodka”). A handful of songs contain suggestive material (e.g., “I'm that bad type/...Might seduce your dad type”; No broads I like my/women/Sexy classy sassy"). Unknown Coaches 3FDCA5EE-C214-4389-AA59-FE4F645E25AE.jpeg FCA39BB7-0E7E-4126-B7D6-6F54651E6299.jpeg 530EE768-A7C1-4E89-9B1D-70292E82AA9D.jpeg Unknown Coach 11.jpg Unknown Coach 9.jpg Unknown Coach 7.jpg 9D42582F-6BEC-4684-AA78-5558DCC917D0.jpeg 7E61DBE4-483D-4FE3-B2F3-C75AE79769EF.jpeg E8013488-E5F7-469F-AB0D-CC4CC2A9F2F3.jpeg 327C42AE-616A-4A3D-8AD5-D7D5D35A2B44.jpeg Unknow Coach Jd2020 P1.png Unknow Coach jd2020 routine.png Screen Shot 2019-08-20 at 5.12.44 pm.png Unknown coach jd2020 2.JPG COACH.PNG jd2020_unknown_coach..png 71111432 136303001045100 3342255544856734267 n.jpg Ktlext.png Newcoach6.png Newcoach5.png Newcoach4.png Newcoach3.png Newcoach1.png Trivia * is the first game in the series to be on Google Stadia. **The game is also a launch title for Google Stadia. *Just Dance 2020 is the first game not to be released on the Wii U or Xbox 360 since and respectively. **Regardless, due to backward compatibility, the game can still be played on the Wii U using the Wii version of the game. *The songs that played at the E3 conference before the song list was announced were in the following order: **''High Hopes'' **''Kill This Love'' **''Skibidi'' *The coaches that were featured in the Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing video were: **''Don't Stop Me Now'' **''Swish Swish'' (P1) **''Bum Bum Tam Tam (P2) **Adeyyo '' **''PoPiPo (P3) **Rasputin'' **''24k Magic (P1) **Make It Jingle '' **''Built For This '' **''I Gotta Feeling '' **''Mad Love (P1) * is the second game since to have a November release. * is the first game to have a worldwide release on the same day. * is playable on the Nintendo Switch Lite, however original Joy-Cons will be required to be connected to the console to play. **This also applies to other games in the series available on the Nintendo Switch. ***Alternatively, the player can use the ''Just Dance Controller app to play and on the Nintendo Switch Lite. *''Just Dance 2020'' is the first main series game to use characters from oriental languages in the titles of songs. *The lyrics for Starships and California Gurls appear in the ESRB rating summary for the game, despite those songs being featured in'' Just Dance Unlimited. Beta Elements ''For a full list of Just Dance 2020’s Beta elements, see Just Dance 2020/Beta Elements. Gallery Behind the Scenes djadja bts jd2020.png|''Djadja'' highhopes rehearsals.jpg|''High Hopes'' (rehearsals) Ilikeit rehearsals.png|''I Like It'' (rehearsals) Soyyo bts.png|''Soy Yo'' Official Teasers 'Pre-E3 (Instagram)' highhopes teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://www.instagram.com/p/BySzPcvg79n/ Bangarang teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVYCNfjlWe/ Rainoverme teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByVsommjde8/ Skibidi teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByX81FJjsY0/ Ilikeit teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://www.instagram.com/p/Byahn-GD8JJ/ concalma teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://www.instagram.com/p/Bya2OSlDRCK/ killthislove teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://www.instagram.com/p/BydGa9sDD2s/ godisawoman teaser instagram 1.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://www.instagram.com/p/ByfrNrAjs0a/ Jd2020 3days e3 instagram teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring ''Policeman 'Pre-E3 (Twitter)' Highhopes teaser twitter.png|Teaser for High Hopes''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1135939271884517376 Bangarang teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bangarang''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136301660492435461 rainoverme teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Rain Over Me''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136346961441939457 Skibidi teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Skibidi''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1136664047330480129 ilikeit teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''I Like It''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137026435271602177 concalma teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Calma''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137071732664279040 killthislove teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Kill This Love''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137388822700933120 Godisawoman teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''God Is A Woman''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1137751209564135430 Jd2020 3days e3 teaser.gif|“3 more days” teaser, featuring ''Policeman Jd2020 2days e3 teaser.gif|“2 more days” teaser, featuring Bad Boy Jd2020 1day e3 teaser.gif|“Tomorrow” teaser, featuring Bangarang 'Pre-Gamescom (Instagram)' Robot teaser instagram.png|Teaser for 365''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1OxRT8jaE3/ Rhino teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Pad6nACIG/ Plane teaser instagram.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1RWEDtg0PY/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link Thetime teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1R_Qs3DuTu/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link snaketeaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1T63H9g_R-/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link iamthebest_teaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1UkDnIjIBP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link sharkteaser_instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1Wfp2iDyyL/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link oldtownroad teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://www.instagram.com/p/B1XI2fSj3dG/ 'Pre-Gamescom (Twitter) Robot teaser twitter.png|Teaser for 365''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162393588887695362 Rhino teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Bassa Sababa''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162484180741251072 Plane teaser twitter.png|Teaser for ''Con Altura''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162767956016685056 thetime teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''The Time (Dirty Bit)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1162846566429941761 snaketeaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Taki Taki''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163118362211311616 iamthebest teaser twitter 1.png|Teaser for ''I Am the Best''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163208956568854530 sharkteaser_twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Baby Shark''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163480749636558849 oldtownroad teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Old Town Road (Remix)''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1163571344451231744 'Others (Instagram) Ring jd2020 teaser.jpg|Teaser for Soy Yo''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3FN2WgjNed/ Basketball jd2020 teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Soy Yo (Instagram Stories) Galaxy_jd2020_teaser.jpeg|Teaser for FANCY''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3XPaa4jDUP/?igshid=4kbriq06rcgb Cupcake jd2020 teaser.gif|Teaser for ''FANCY (Instagram Stories) Rooms jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for Talk''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3cY_fsjCNc/ Rooms jd2020 instagram teaser.gif|Teaser for ''Talk (Instagram Stories) Diamond ring jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser for 7 Rings''https://www.instagram.com/p/B3e9yZ-DgGl/ Cat_jd2020_teaser_instagram_stories.gif|Teaser for ''7 Rings (Instagram Stories) Trees jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser 5https://www.instagram.com/p/B3msLFLjHnY/ Tree_jd2020_instastorie_teaser.jpg|Teaser 5 (Instagram Stories) Bush jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser 6https://www.instagram.com/p/B3pQ-O1jL4j/ Leaves jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Teaser 6 (Instagram Stories) Snowman jd2020 teaser instagram.jpg|Teaser 7https://www.instagram.com/p/B3r1w8fDNXr/ Snow jd2020 teaser instagram stories.gif|Teaser 7 (Instagram Stories) 'Others (Twitter)' Ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser for ''Soy Yo''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1179063431477055488 Galaxy_jd2020_twitter_teaser.jpg|Teaser for ''FANCY''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1181600144644624385?s=19 Rooms jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''Talk''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182324923932594181 Diamond ring jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser for ''7 Rings''https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1182687312540569600 Trees jd2020 teaser twitter.jpg|Teaser 5https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1183774473830518784 Bush jd2020 teaser twitter.jpeg|Teaser 6https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184136872324468739 Teaser7.jpeg|Teaser 7https://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1184499257182691329 Promotional Images jd2020 amazon promo 1.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 3.jpg|Promotional picture 3 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 4.jpg|Promotional picture 4 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 5.jpg|Promotional picture 5 (Amazon) jd2020 amazon promo 6.jpg|Promotional picture 6 (Amazon) Killthislove amazon promo.jpg|Promotional picture 7 (Amazon) 39d0f56c-74e7-42b5-8200-09ab98c6eee7.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 8 (Amazon) 6011bf2a-a7c9-45fb-8b8a-276ec08dd8fe.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 9 (Amazon) beadf5ab-1dd8-48c7-ad2a-a0fe94c6d03d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 10 (Amazon) f7d915c5-4ae5-4a52-897e-4cdb8d4cb82d.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 11 (Amazon) dea9e3b6-2363-4a5a-9897-a4b5f61f8262.__CR0,1,970,300_PT0_SX970_V1___.jpg|Promotional picture 12 (Amazon) 1570643789140.jpg|Promotional picture 13 (Amazon) 1570643805059.jpg|Promotional picture 14 (Amazon) 1570645235731.jpg|Promotional picture 15 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 8.jpg|Promotional picture 16 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 9.jpg|Promotional picture 17 (Amazon) Jd 2020 amazon promo 10.jpg|Promotional picture 18 (Amazon) Get busy proof.jpg|Promotional picture 1 (gameS) Just dance gameS promotional image 2.jpg|Promotional picture 2 (gameS) JD2020 logo.png|Logo Others Makeitjingle jd2020 gameplay.png|Gameplay from Google Stadia reel Load jd2020 menu.png|Start loading screen Jd2020 coop mode screen.png|Scoring screen Co-op score screen.png|Co-op scoring screen Videos E3 Just Dance 2020 Keep Dancing E3 2019 Ubisoft US Just Dance 2020 - Just Dance Performance Ubisoft E3 2019 Song Reveals Official Song List (Part 1) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 1 (E3) Official Song List (Part 2) - Just Dance 2020 (US) JUST DANCE 2020 - Official Song List – Part 2 (GC) JUST DANCE 2020 - قائمة الأغاني الرسمية - الجزء الثاني (معرض GAMESCOM)|Gamescom songlist with Tel Aviv removed References Site Navigation tr:Just Dance 2020 es:Just Dance 2020 Category:Games Category:Just Dance 2020 Category:Video games